


T-Touch Me

by LadyLarkFrand



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkwardness, Being royal sucks, Being young is hard, Dating, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Required cock-blocking, Romance, Sexual Situations, friends being friends, hand-jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLarkFrand/pseuds/LadyLarkFrand
Summary: Noctis and Prompto are dating. Which is cool,socool. What is less cool is the stipulation to their being allowed to date that is rather firm on the fact that the heir apparent to the Lucian Throne must be as virginal as freshly-fallen snow upon his wedding-night.  Which means that chaperones are required on all dates, but hey, at least their neighborhood cock-blocks are good-guys. At least, Prompto is pretty sure that Ignis and Gladio are about as thrilled as him and Noctis about their new status as royal cock-blockers.Which is to say, not at all.





	T-Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Bad news: It's been 6 months.  
> Good news: I'm not dead. -thumbs up- This was not supposed to have smut. Also! **the boys refer to each other as 'boys' in this fic**. Let me make this super fucking clear, **they're between 17-19** in this fic because I say so and choose a year that makes you happy. They aren't under-age, so please don't come at me with that.

Prompto fiddled with the keys in his jacket pocket, cleared his throat, and wondered if he should have brought mouth-spray or gum. Mints, he thought despairingly, people used mints when they thought they’d get a kiss, and here he was: mint-less. 

Like some kind of date-ignorant buffoon, an absolute imbecile. What was worse, he didn’t have time to go get mints. Because he’d already knocked on the door and he could hear footsteps padding across hardwood flooring inside the apartment. Any second now, Noctis would swing the door open and then who knew what would happen. 

Probably watch the movie, talk shit about the movie and enjoy some popcorn. They’d done it a hundred times during the past few years, but now it was _different_ because he didn’t have to pretend he didn’t want to tuck his head onto the Prince’s shoulder or hold the other boy’s hand and just enjoy all the things he’d been pretending he hadn’t wanted. It was more than a little breath-taking to realize that they were _things he could do_ now. 

The knob turned on the door. Prompto stopped breathing. 

The door creaked open, and he prepared himself for his heart to explode, and then Ignis was looking at him expectantly. Something plummeted to the bottom of his stomach like a rock. He smiled, like he wasn’t disappointed to see the steward, and was rewarded with the smallest of smiles in turn from the older boy. 

“ Prompto,” Ignis greeted and opened the door wider, letting him edge in and move to toe his shoes off. 

“ Hey Ignis,” he returned, and shrugged out of his jacket, hanging it next to the blazer that hung in wait on the hooks. He not so subtly peeked at the shoes that bespoke the presence of who was home. Noctis’ were there, gleaming and expensive. It still didn’t explain Ignis being there, outside of something had happened in the world. 

“ There’s some dinner in the kitchen,” the adviser informed him, slipping back into the apartment at large, “ if you’re so inclined. I’m afraid I had forgotten about this evening, and fed our beloved, starving Prince.” He flashed Prompto a look of apology, and Prompto was helpless to do anything but wave him off quickly. 

“ I’m good,” he assured, and gave Ignis an equally exasperated look that was levelled at him in doubt, “ Promise. If not, there’s always-“ 

“-Popcorn.” Noctis interrupted, seeming to appear from nowhere. Prompto figured that just about dying due to his boyfriend’s sudden appearance was absolutely and totally fair. He clenched at his heart over his shirt, with a gasp that belonged in a third-rate horror movie. 

“ Why are you _like this_?!” he wheezed, as the Prince dissolved into the quiet little laugh that was just so _Noctis_ it almost hurt. 

Ignis rolled his eyes, though Prompto didn’t miss the quiet laugh that he covered with a polite cough. Prompto shoved at Noctis as he passed and batted away the returned slap of hands. He followed his friend into the living-room, settling onto the couch like he had a couple hundred times before, and grabbed his ‘hugging-pillow’ that had seen him through dozens of horror movies on the high-definition, surround-sound entertainment system. 

Noctis slotted onto the couch next to him, putting his drink on the coffee table before tucking his legs up beneath him, and reached for the remote, and Prompto settled in for a night of horror and trying to pretend he didn’t want to beg Noctis to walk down the dark hallway with him, because what if the thing in the movie, was a little more real than what they imagined. 

Noctis navigated the menu. Prompto squished into his favorite spot. Ignis brought the popcorn, settling it between the two of them, and Prompto opened his mouth to say his good-byes when the adviser settled himself into the matching love-seat, and turned his gaze to the television. 

Prompto frowned. That wasn’t right, most dates weren’t a couple and a friend-slash-employee-slash-bodyguard. This had been a date, right? Prompto desperately tried to recall the exact phrasing Noctis had used to ask him to come over that night, and despaired when he couldn’t discern if it had been any different from the times before. 

Instead of saying anything, he nibbled at the inside of his lip and watched the movie. He got his answer anyway, when about half-way, when they were both yelling at the girl to not go up the stairs, why would you do that, Noctis moved the bowl of popcorn – then mostly empty- and used Prompto’s lap like a particularly comfortable pillow. 

It took Prompto five more minutes before he felt like he could dare to sneak a peek towards Ignis, to see if the older boy was watching or anything. Nope, he had his gaze on the television and a look on his face that was something between humor, distaste, and interest. Well, Prompto figured, it wasn’t as if it were some giant secret that they were dating. Maybe he was just being polite. 

Ignis was generally polite, as a solid rule. 

By time the movie ended, Prompto was fairly sure any time Noctis mentioned this movie again, he was going to throw it out a window. There was no way he was going to have peaceful dreams after seeing that, and the only way he was going to go to bed easily was if he opened every closet and room his home had, and made sure there wasn’t anyone hiding in them. 

“ Noct,” Prompto started, as he scratched his fingers through the Prince’s hair, “ I am never watching that again. I may never sleep again, and getting into an empty car is right out-“ 

Noctis snorted sleepily against his calf, “-then it taught you a good lesson then-“ 

Prompto ignored him because Noctis being right wasn’t a good reason for Prompto to release his feelings into the void and just agree that it was the best thing ever, “-and I have a lot of questions about you enjoying this entire _series_ -“ he rambled on, and wondered if the whole gore-plot and revenge was a big red flag he should be observing and running away from. 

“ Look,” Noctis interrupted, tilting his head to look up at him, lightly slapping at his leg to get his attention off of his rant, “ just stay the night if it bothered you so much, Prom. S’not like it’d be the first time.” 

Prompto felt his shoulders drop in relief, and a smile, small and pleased crossed his face and was vaguely returned by the sprawled-out Prince. 

“I’m afraid that’s an offer I can’t let you accept,” Ignis interjected for the first time that evening, and Prompto shot him an odd look, even as Noctis grunted in annoyance from the couch. Ignis levelled the Prince a vaguely annoyed look, before his expression gentled when he looked at Prompto. He clicked on one of the lamps, providing some relief from the darkness of the room. 

“ I told Noctis to inform you,” Ignis sighed, “ and perhaps I put a touch too much faith in him to go through with it.” He rubbed at his temple, as though warding off a head-ache as much as he could. Prompto felt like it wouldn’t be a bad idea, even as he frowned in a quiet sort of confusion. 

“ Noctis is a Prince, and regardless of what the future holds and how things may, or may not, play out, there were a few stipulations in regards to his dating-life.” He regarded Prompto, and his features spread into a pleasant smile, if not just a little smug, “ Though when such precautions were set into place, I do have my doubts that they had someone like you in mind.” 

Prompto wondered if he should be offended, even as Noctis twined their fingers together with a gentle squeeze. 

“ A commoner?” he asked, and winced at the bite to the word. It wasn’t like he’d asked to be born anything but nobility, and it wasn’t like he had the funds to simply buy a title to get into the higher echelon of society. Noctis made a soft noise in the back of his throat, like he wanted to protest something he knew was true and hated. 

“ Yes,” Ignis agreed with a quiet shrug, “ that too, but I also believe it was a rule set in stone so we might not be up to our knees in royal-bastard children. “ Prompto blinked, then flushed so hard his cheeks ached with the suddenness of it, “ It’s been a rule set in stone for centuries, that the heir apparent would be virginal until the night of his wedding.” 

Prompto wondered if it was just him, or if a soft blush had crept up to settle over the cheeks of their friend, even as Noctis sighed in exasperation. 

“ It’s a stupid rule,” Noctis grumbled from somewhere near Prompto’s hip, “ It just means that we can’t _be alone_. Even if we’re both guys, so it’s not like one of us can get _knocked up_ or anyth-“ 

Ignis clicked his tongue in disapproval, “ I would remind you that the stipulation of your dating Prompto was the adherence to all protocol surrounding the issue of dating. This,” he reminded, adjusting his glasses calmly, “ is one of those stipulations, Noctis.” 

Noctis frowned at Ignis, and Prompto nodded. It made sense. Even if it was unfair, it was sort of refreshing to note the lack of ‘only girls have to be virgins in this family’-thing. He patted the top of his boyfriend’s head and moved to stand, groaning at stiff muscles from sitting as he had for the better part of two and a half hours. “ So, like, no kissing or touching?” Prompto asked warily, not particularly wanting to delve into the sordid details he normally thought about when he had half a chance and night to himself. 

“Nah,” Noctis answered, as he sat up, “ we can do just about anything a normal couple does. Y’know, almost, if you’re okay with it.” He looked at Prompto with the doe-eyes that made his heart stutter in his chest, and sort of got him anything he wanted most of the time. 

“ Gonna take more than that to drive me off, dude.” Prompto chirped back with a wink and a small smile that melted into a larger one when Noctis smiled back, a proper smile, not that little smirk that was as devastatingly handsome on him. 

That was that, as far as Prompto was concerned. As it turned out, their first kiss sweet, kind of awkward, but alone as Ignis stepped into the hallway to put his shoes on and await Prompto, to take him home. Prompto didn’t think that it was too terrible after-all, to not have those mints rattling around in his pocket.

***

Date number three was better. Actually, date number three was probably the best. Certainly it was the easiest, because putting your hands all over your boyfriend at the best ice-cream shop in all of Insomnia was highly frowned upon. Prompto, hadn’t particularly enjoyed the idea of being banned from the place, because it had not only karaoke, but almost forty different flavors of ice-cream and it was pretty-damn-fantastic.

The draw-backs, to date number three, had been the simple fact that Noctis Lucis Caelum ate his ice-cream like it was a fucking mission to make it as phallic as possible whenever he caught Prompto’s eye. The first time, he’d nearly inhaled his plastic little spoon, and Gladio pounding him on the back while Noctis quietly dissolved into uncontrolled laughter was a memory he’d never be able to burn away. 

Not that he wanted to either, really.

Needless to say, that night and alone in bed he’d replayed the memories with a very different ending. At least, far more satisfying than the ice-cream. It had been a good date, all in all, and it was something he’d probably end up treasuring for a long time, like when they were old and gray and Prompto could say things like, ‘remember that time you almost killed me with a spoon?’ It was going to be great. 

However. Date number three had been a turning point. 

Hand-holding became a thing on date number four, and chaste, public kisses were given openly on date number five. The first time, Prompto had stared at Noctis stupidly for about thirty seconds before he’d been able to process what had happened. It had been a good moment. 

Most of the moments he had dating Noctis, were good moments if he thought about it. He was probably just a touch biased about the whole thing, though. Prompto was fairly sure that Gladio and Ignis would have counter-arguments to his thoughts of ‘goodness’. Especially after date number five. That would be the date that lived in infamy for so long as their relationship lasted, he just knew. 

Because on date number six, things Changed. As in, the moment Ignis stepped into the kitchen to make dinner or lunch or whatever, Noctis stole kiss after kiss from him, until Prompto was gasping against his mouth and hands were most certainly exploring places that they hadn’t been before. Prompto liked to think that Ignis had given them a few minutes to at least get it out of their system before he’d stuck his head out of the kitchen and told them to knock it off. 

It had only escalated from there. 

From that point on, Prompto had stopped remembering the dates by number, and more by why they were forced apart from one another. Groping. Grinding. Necking. Thinking they were subtle about anything. It hadn’t stopped them from trying though. 

Not when Ignis had once, memorably, used the hose on the sink to shoot them with the water when the kitchen-table had been perfect height and Noctis looked _good_ under him, whining and gripping at his shirt, blunt nails dragging up Prompto’s back and one hand locked in Prompto’s hair, holding his mouth against his neck while Prompto sought to leave every mark he could as fast as he could. The way his boyfriend had arched against him, grinding upwards to press them together took his breath away until all he’d been able to do was grind down against him and try and make him moan Prompto’s name. 

The water that had been aimed at them felt artic, and it was almost as bad as the lecture they’d gotten from Ignis about appropriate places to fuck and what were not. They’d also been kept across the room from each other, at least until Ignis was able to look either of them in the eye again. 

After that, and it seemed like Noctis was making it a personal goal to traumatize their friends in an alternating pattern, it was Gladio who had to suffer them. The first time, it was hard to deny that it was Prompto who’d broken up their groping session. 

After-all, regardless of how _good_ it felt to have his boyfriend pin him against the wall, hard as a rock from the feel of him and get kissed stupid, looking over said boyfriend’s shoulder to find a six-foot-six man staring at them with all the joy and delight of having just stepped in cat vomit was pretty shocking. No matter if Noctis’ hand was palming him in just the right way to have him moaning and rocking against him. 

It had taken some apologies to get back into his boyfriend’s good graces after he’d accidently shoved him hard enough to knock him on his ass and crack his head against the side-table in the living-room. If nothing else, the head-ache that had Noctis downing asprin and holding an ice-pack to his head had certainly made the chances of a repeat performance almost nil. 

Prompto had felt terrible for multiple reasons, his boyfriend’s head, Gladio’s growing trauma, and his poor sex-drive that just didn’t know when to hit the breaks. It was more like, in his growing opinion, that it was as if someone had just simple cut the break-lines and told him ‘good-luck’ and pushed the car down a very steep hill. 

Eventually though, it had evened out. It took three months, but it finally happened. As it turned out, ignoring their moans and gasps, tiny little whimpers were easily ignored or shut out by work or a book. Occasionally, whoever was keeping an eye on things would tell them to knock it off, but for the most part, they were allowed to do quite a lot of what normal couples their age did. A routine settled-out and Prompto found himself very content with his lot in life, and that was A-okay with him.

***

Sleep-overs resumed, even if Prompto had to sleep on the couch instead of Noctis’ amazing bed. Which was probably a good thing, because if he didn’t it would probably end up a lot like the position he’d found himself in most recently.

Shirtless. 

Pants-less. 

Biting his own fist as hard as he dared to because Noctis’ mouth was _wet_ and _hot_ around his cock, and it was hard not to buck up into that wet heat and down the other boy’s throat just to get more of it. Noctis’ hands on his hips helped, pinning him to the bed and alternating between sucking and licking at his cock like it was some sort of candy. 

Prompto was pretty sure he was doing it because he liked the way his brain seemed to melt out his ears and the way he whined and begged for more, for anything, to come or to not but the teasing to stop. Not that it ever did, and if it did, then Prompto would probably have to brain the Prince of Lucis with a lamp and then feel really fucking guilty. 

Noctis came off his dick with a quiet ‘pop’, tongue flicking out to lick at his lips as he stared at Prompto with something like lust and humor. “You’re gonna have to be quieter or we’re gonna busted if they show up early,” he breathed against Prompto’s skin and Prompto could have kicked him, “ Like last time.” He added because he was a bastard, even though he knew damn-well ‘last time’ was Noctis’ fault. 

Prompto had _told him_ that the public restrooms in the bowling ally were not the perfect place to try and convince Prompto to finger him. Mostly because the lock on the bathroom door didn’t work half the time and Ignis wasn’t an idiot, it didn’t take two people twenty minutes to take a piss. 

Even if the ten of the twenty minutes had been fantastic. 

“ Date number thirty was _not_ my fault,” he hissed back, as Noctis drug his tongue, broad and flat and wet up his achingly hard cock, tonging at the slit like he could coax more pre out of it just by sheer determination and attention. He was absolutely correct in that assumption but he was doing it like it was a passion of his. 

“ Whatever,” Noctis replied, but the amusement failed to leave his voice. He hummed and kissed his way back up, abandoning Prompto’s dick and the joy it brought both of them, in favor of leaving nipping-little bites along Prompto’s stomach, up his throat to kiss him again, tongue curling and coaxing. 

Prompto melted, kissing back just as enthusiastically, one hand tangling in his boyfriend’s hair, on leg hooking over Noctis’ hip, tugging him firmer against him. He moaned helplessly at the brush of the damp fabric against his over-heated skin, and knew that his could-be-lover was as helplessly turned on as he was. 

Moaned again when the other boy ground against him, just a little, in tiny little jerks of his hips as Prompto pet over him, dragging his nails against pale skin and hard muscle beneath. Neither of them were built like Gladio, but they weren’t exactly puny either. Noctis’ mouth found his throat, teeth scraping soft skin before biting teasingly, nibbling and marking. 

“ Hn – wanna fuck you, Prom – “ he mumbled against Prompto’s skin, and Prompto couldn’t hold back the whimper, even when he slapped a hand over his mouth to try and muffle it. Because yes, fuck yes, he wanted that to. He wanted Noctis in him, on him, whatever – it didn’t really matter. Sex wasn’t the end-all-be-all of a relationship, but hells, it was probably pretty nice. 

“ Yes,” he hissed, arching against his friend, wrapping his arms around him and tugging him closer, impossible really, and shuddering when Noctis’ moan of gratitude and want was muffled against his neck shamelessly, “ _Fuck yes, Noct-“_ he whined - and wasn’t that a concerning and growing tendency - and he wondered idly, even as Noctis’ hand slipped between them again, slipped past his balls and teased over his hole, how long they would have before someone interrupted. 

Because someone _always_ interrupted. 

“ We just gotta-“ he swallowed and tried to cling to the thought that was slipping between his fingers like jello, “-gotta be quick about it. ‘Cause people an’ stuff.” He managed, and even that seemed way less important than Noctis moving them further on the bed, tangling them together further and trading kisses the way that kids traded cards. 

They both knew they didn’t have time for proper-proper sex. Their luck wouldn’t hold long enough, it never did. It was like their friends had a weird sort of radar for ‘hey we’re about to get really fucking lucky, stop us now!’ and abused that radar as viciously. 

All of that was why Prompto didn’t argue when Noctis pulled out a used-looking tube of lube, hidden away and Prompto wondered if his boyfriend really thought that Ignis didn’t know it was there. He didn’t care, not really. Prompto reached down, tugged his Prince’s dick out of his boxers and admired the weight of his cock in his hand. Heavy, hard, and hot, and it wasn’t _fair_ how much he wanted to either sit on the damn thing or outright choke on it. 

Idly, he wondered if that was normal, a thought a normal-thought person would have. Probably, he figured, at some point or other it was normal. 

Normal was over-rated anyway, he thought, when Noctis bucked into his hand with a low groan and stared at him with lust-blown eyes and a hunger that Prompto found never failed to send a resh of heat and want through him. Because being _wanted_ by someone, that was a heady feeling. Being wanted by your best-friend-turned-boyfriend? That was like a drug, and Prompto was high on it. 

“ How l-long do we have?” Prompto asked, his words trailing off into a gasp when Noctis curled on hand around their cocks, pressing them together. They were pressed tight enough that he could feel the shudder run through Noctis, starting from where his forehead was pressed against his shoulder, and all the way down. 

“ Long enough,” Noctis mumbled, eyes sliding closed and Prompto couldn’t repress the impulsive action to pet through his hair, “ told’em you’d be here an hour later than now.” A smirk teased onto his face and Prompto managed a strangled snort as Noctis’ hand twisted around their cock’s and steadied into a shallow rhythm. 

It was good. It was good in a sloppy, careless, ‘oh god we’re going to get in trouble’ sort of way, and Prompto loved it. He loved the drag and glide of their skin against one another, he loved the way Noctis panted against him and the quiet little, choked-off moans that he couldn’t help but manage. He adored the way it felt like, for once, they got to be like everyone else – getting to be regular people when that luxury was almost rarer than political peace. 

He let himself sink into it. Rocked his hips into the grip, slipped his hands down to tease the spongy, slick head of Noctis’ cock and grin at the broken gasp it earned him and the tighter grip that made his nerves _sing_ in retaliation. The sound of their breathing, was so loud, and it didn’t matter. The little noises, that grew louder with every thrust and tug and tease, mattered less and less because it was _them_ and it was _so, so good._

Somewhere along the line, he forgot to worry about what they were doing. He forgot to listen for the sound of the front-door, or of foot-steps. He forgot that they weren’t supposed to do that, to fold into each other and touch each other and _love_ each other in a way that not many people would approve of if they knew how deep it ran. 

Because the way Noctis sounded when he came, choked up, and desperate, needy and wanting all at once; it was everything Prompto loved. The hot splash of cum, which would be gross sooner rather than later, only fanned the flames of how fucking _perfect_ Noctis was. 

The way the Prince held him when he came, shaking and twitching in his arms, made him think that maybe his lover felt the same way about him. Like he was something precious and perfect and needed to be loved all the way through. _Deserved_ to be loved all the way through. He accepted the slow, sweet kisses, traded some back with the other boy, savored the quiet sigh and the soft glow before things clicked back into place and they’d have to pretend like that hadn’t just done what they’d did. 

For the moment though, it was perfect enough.

***

Gladio thought it was funny.

Ignis didn’t. 

That was about the way it went, usually. 

The thing was, was that Gladio knew that Ignis wasn’t nearly as exasperated as he seemed to put out to the general world. It was the way his face didn’t get tight and pinched, and he didn’t settle his mouth into a tight line and the little wrinkle didn’t show up between his eye-brows. 

Nah, Ignis didn’t care and Gladio didn’t care about how often two teenagers writhed around and got off with each other, but a bunch of old people with money sure-as-shit did. People, Gladio thought, who really didn’t have a right to Noctis’ private life, and were entitled pricks because their blood ran ‘pure’. 

“ Irresponsible,” Ignis muttered, “ and there will be a mess, no doubt.” Gladio snorted, because he knew the root of the problem when he heard it. 

“ All you gotta do is let Prompto pretend he’s doing the laundry ‘cause he hates watching you bend yourself over backwards to do things,” Gladio pointed out and turned the page in his book, “ let them do the wash and pray to the Astrals that they washed their hands.” 

Ignis retaliated by pointedly knocking Gladio’s feet off the coffee-table on his way by. 

“ At least there is no risk pregnancy,” Ignis finally conceded, rubbing at his head and looking for all the world as if he were desperately trying to be disapproving when all he had for the situation was pure and almost undisguisable _relief_ , “Though an introduction to condoms and the point of them might not yet be a step beyond reproach.” He finished tartly, and abandoned his head for the can of ebony, and turning the volume on the television up.

Gladio snorted in amusement, looking up to level his friend a look of approval, “Now you get it, Iggy. Not to mention, we don’t have to watch them grope each other anymore. “ He frowned into the air, and winced, “ They looked like dualhorns fighting over a grape.” He counted the mild snort-choke of laughter a strong ‘win’, that he earned for his trouble. 

“ You’re not wrong,” Ignis agreed, “ though I _am_ displeased about the lying. Honestly, as if we’d buy that utter nonsense, he was lucky he got the time he did out of us. “ 

Gladio grunted in agreement and returned to his book, settling into the plush of the couch. 

“ Hey don’t look at me, lying and political maneuvering is your area of education,” he pointed out only half-defensively. 

Ignis hummed and let the room fall silent sans for the television. Then, without much particular thought behind it, he smirked in a way Gladio lived for, because it meant that the Ignis who’d snuck out at night, who’d run pranks and teases and jokes with Noctis, still lived. 

“ We can never let them live this down, you realize.” he told Gladio primly. 

Gladio grinned like a sabertusk, all teeth and no regret, “What kinda friends would we be if we did?” he asked in turn. 

What the council never found out would never hurt them. Besides, being a teenager only happened once in a life-time and wasting it because of some shit rules that said you couldn’t love someone in every way possible was fucking stupid. Because Noctis was their Prince, and Prompto was a member of the Crownsguard, the rules were important and people would have opinions, and those opinions could get ugly and political faster than a coeurl charged it’s whiskers. 

They were their friends first though, and some secrets went to the grave, or at least stayed wrapped up within in-jokes until the fuckers who would cause a fuss went to their graves. 

It was what friends did. Simple as that.

As far as some old men knew or cared, the Prince would be as virginal as freshly-fallen snow on his wedding day, by all accounts.

**Author's Note:**

> It has smut. Vague smut. As always, I hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. You can always scream at me on tumblr [here](https://lark-shaped-friend.tumblr.com/) or even follow me twitter @larkingcat.


End file.
